Each the Sun
by Kyra Neko-Rei
Summary: Prompt sentences about the pairing of Prowl/Jazz, mostly about the effects of Jazz's near death at Mission City and their life together on Earth. Temporary angst and mentions of violence, but also lots of fluff and sweetness and love.


Here are 25 prompt sentences about Prowl and Jazz---movieverse, in which Jazz (barely) survives Mission City; before, during, and after that battle.

There are a few (temporarily) angsty ones, and one mention of torture. Also lots of fluff and loving. Tell me which ones you like the best; it will function as a nomination for me to expand that prompt further into a drabble. Reviews are lovely. Please enjoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Comfort** --- Once, Prowl had remarked that he hated it when he and Jazz fought, because he was fighting with the person he'd wish to go to for comforting during such a fight; the next time they had an argument, Jazz interrupted Prowl's anguished retreat by holding out his arms.

**Death** --- As Jazz's chassis separated into two pieces under Megatron's impossible strength, shoving aside both the pain and the belated understanding that going up against Megatron one-on-one really iwas/i a stupid thing to do, the realization hit Jazz that this was gonna hurt Prowl ibad/i.

**Fear** --- Prowl had been afraid many times in his life, but there was nothing---inothing/i---like the paralyzing terror that gripped his spark as he felt his connection with Jazz light up into devastating pain and then dissipate to almost nothing.

**Rain** --- The first time it rained, Prowl's reaction was to panic and dive for shelter, dragging Jazz alongside; Jazz embraced Prowl, and laughed, and explained that this rain wasn't acid, and pulled Prowl right back out into it, and Prowl overloaded shortly thereafter under the combined stimulation of Jazz's hands and the harmless, delightful drops of water impacting on chassis and door wings.

**Chocolate** --- Comms duty often led to Jazz surfing the worldwide web to entertain himself; to entertain Prowl afterwards, he coaxed his mate to lie down on their berth and used a paintbrush to apply liquid energon and sweet, thicker motor oils to Prowl's armor plating, coming up with a beautiful and intricate design before he lapped it all away just like the chocolate that had been its inspiration.

**Pain** --- There was no physical torment in the universe that could hurt Prowl more than the feel through their sparkbond of Jazz in two pieces, barely alive; embraced firmly on all sides by Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bluestreak, Prowl shuddered under their comforting touches, and his tortured sobs and keenings drowned out all their soothing words.

**Wind** --- "What the frag iis/i that?" Prowl asked, horrified yet amazed at the display of raw power before him, and Jazz's voice was rich with life and high spirits as he said "It's called a tornado; c'mon, let's see how close we can get, but don't let it catch you."

**Freedom** --- One optic had been painfully disabled, but the other saw the Decepticon interrogator's head simply imelt/i in a beam of light, his claws falling away from Prowl's faceplates, and then sure fingers made short work of the shackles and Prowl was up, wrapped around Jazz in a most undignified fashion, and all Prowl's pain and fear simply ceased to exist as they interfaced almost frantically, right there.

**Life** --- Jazz didn't hear Ratchet telling Prime they'd failed to save him; locked so deep into stasis that his spark's light was lost in the bright sunlight; he was only aware of his determination to survive---so Prowl would live, too.

**Forever** --- The pain from the bond had dulled to an ache by the time Prowl's sobs died down; Jazz was barely alive, and perhaps he might stay that way; meantime, Prowl struggled to concentrate on an energy-consumption report---few mechs survived the loss of a bondmate, and those that did were crippled emotionally, existing rather than living---but existing would be enough for Prowl to do his duty, until the war was over or until he could make his death count for something significant, and ithen/i he'd have his reward: eternity spent in the Matrix, in Jazz's loving arms.

**Sickness** --- Prowl was berth-ridden; Bluestreak, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were doing his duties as well as their own, and tending to him besides, but the orns passed and the crippling sense of brokenness through the bond did not decay into nothingness and take Prowl's reason for living with it, so Prowl endured the disabling weakness with hope welling up in him like the strength he didn't currently have.

**Innocence** --- "Prowler," Jazz said, optics pleading, "I didn't do it, I wasn't even on base when it happened . . . but could you please punish me for it anyway?"

**Tears** --- Optimus Prime's message still ringing in his audios, Prowl slipped away from the twins and Bluestreak; on his knees on alien soil, he made an offering to Primus: energon flowed down his cheekplates from the punctures he made below his optics, and he spoke softly to his deity: "Thank you for that he lives; thank you for that I know where he is."

**Star** --- Jazz watched with the other Autobots as the falling stars dropped from the sky to impact in the desert; he watched them uncurl, hoping; and when he recognized the graceful, precise movements of the nearest one, he ran forward and threw his arms around Prowl, laughing, and did not notice or care that the heat from his mate's descent scorched his paint.

**Confusion** --- Dazed from his impact with the new planet and still searing from the hot ride down, it took Prowl several seconds to realize he was not being attacked---after which he hugged Jazz back, and it was much later before he realized he was burning silver paint off his lover---not that Jazz was complaining.

**Home** --- It had been six months since he'd landed on Earth, six months since the Allspark was destroyed, but it was inow/i that Earth became home---Prowl was here.

**Name** --- "Jazz," Prowl repeated his lover's designation in the vernacular language of their adopted planet, loving the way the silver mech shivered as he heard it pass Prowl's lips---and then it was his own turn to shiver as Jazz translated his: "Prowl," with a sultry purr, and Prowl said, "Say it again."

**Taste** --- Even the sweetest fuel left Prowl craving something more, and the most electric kisses from any other lover he took while Jazz was gone still left him wanting in some fashion; he didn't tell Sunstreaker that he found him only the isecond/i-best kisser in the Universe, but he did spend most of his first night on Earth tasting Jazz like one starving might savor their first taste of food.

**Gift** --- Cuddled up together their first night back together, Prowl laid a tender kiss on Jazz's helm and silently thanked Primus for giving him his lover back; Jazz gently ran a fingertip along one of Prowl's doorwings and did the same.

**Devotion** --- Jazz had never been a particularly religious mech, and even in the time after his beloved was restored to him, expressing gratitude to Primus for bringing Prowl to him was somewhat neglected in favor of an almost worshipful devotion to Prowl for coming back and being alive; when, after a month spent hardly ever leaving Prowl's arms, Jazz composed a song of praise as an offering, he made another song as well, for the other being he worshipped.

**Clouds** --- It was one of those days when the clouds were small and moving fast, when Jazz proposed a game that Prowl could only touch him when he was in the shadow of a cloud, and they spent the afternoon chasing after the elusive shadows, until the sky cleared and Prowl pulled Jazz under the shade of a tree and declared it a cumulus.

**Sky** --- Earth's sky was always some shade of blue, and on some days it was exactly the same shade as Jazz's optics that only Prowl ever got to see; Prowl would spend hours gazing up into it, and when the sun shifted or the clouds rolled in he'd go find Jazz and stare blissfully into the real thing.

**Heaven** --- Jazz's music collection had expanded exponentially once he'd encountered humanity, and when Prowl came home one evening to hear the lyrics "Ooooh, Heaven is a place on Earth," he looked up "Heaven" on the internet, nodded his agreement, and went over to sit on its lap.

**Hell** --- The first time Jazz met Megatron on Earth, Megatron tore him neatly in two; the second time Jazz met Megatron on Earth, Prowl was right behind him, crashing into Megatron with enough force to knock him down and telling him, deadly calm, that if he put one more iscratch/i on Jazz's finish, Prowl would tear his spark right out of his chest.

**Completion** --- Together, they surveyed their new combined quarters after a morning spent furnishing and decorating, and when Prowl declared it satisfactory, Jazz contradicted him---"No, it needs just ione/i more thing---" and pushed Prowl down onto the recharge berth: "There, absolutely perfect."


End file.
